


Between You and I

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Post War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defining moments in Harry and Draco's lives in Post Wizarding War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment

Harry stepped through the door of the apartment he and his boyfriend shared, stomping snow off of his shoes. It was around 2 o'clock in the morning and Harry was fairly tired after having attended another Ministry function. He really dreaded them, always being bombarded with questions about Voldemort, his private life, and other uncomfortable topics such as the loss of his godfather Sirius. The only thing that made it somewhat tolerable was the presence of his two best friends Ron and Hermione (Soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley). But they had been sick and unable to attend. As for his boyfriend; he was not a fan of Ministry functions as well. Mostly because of the post war prejudices and the stares and taunts of being a former Death Eater. Draco was most certainly not fond of his past, he and Harry had managed to move past that a long time ago. So, Harry had been uncomfortable the entire time trying to slip away from prying eyes and he had finally managed to leave and return home.

He didn't expect Draco to still be up, Harry had told him not to wait up seeing as Ministry functions were always annoyingly long. He walked into the dimly lit flat and put his coat and scarf away next to his Auror robes. He was dragging himself to the bedroom, undoing his tie along the way. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep in his big comfy bed next to Draco. As he walked through the family room he noticed a sleeping form on the couch.

Draco's light blonde hair glowed in the dim light and soft strands fell into his face moving slightly as he took small breaths. He eyes fluttered softly as he dreamed and his expression was peaceful. He was sleeping on his side in his green flannel bottoms and a grey v-neck shirt to match.

Harry looked at the scene and felt a sense of peacefulness and longing wash over him. Such strong feelings were not usually persistent but he could feel it now like a strong stream puling him with the tide.

He pondered what the sense of longing was and then he realized is what he wanted to come home to for the rest of his life.

He didn't want anyone else, be it man or woman. Not anyone else but Draco.

One day, he told himself, he would marry Draco.

He dropped to a knee beside his sleeping lover, brushing the hair lightly away from his face. He leaned over a placed a soft kiss on his forehead and one to match on his lips. He looked for a reaction but there was none and he whispered softly in his lover's ear.

"I love you, and you don't know it but one day I'll propose to you. That I swear."

Draco sighed and curled up more, as if he was cold. It was the middle of December and Draco was without any blankets.

So Harry went to their bedroom and grabbed the comforter off of it and grabbed Draco's pillow and brought it into the family room. Placing the goose feathered pillow under Draco's head and laying the duvet comforter over him. Sure a blanket would have sufficed, but Harry knew how much Draco secretly loved to be warm and cozy. He watched Draco snuggle back up a content expression on his face.


	2. The Proposal

Harry trudged his way through the snow and towards the pub. Oddly enough he didn't even feel the cold, or the snow hitting his face. He just felt so warm inside. He entered the small muggle pub called Willow Street Pub and saw his friends sitting in a corner drinking and laughing. Ron must have noticed him because he waved, signaling to Harry to join them. Ron, Neville and Dean sat around a small wooden table, each a beer in their hand.

They were all looking at him eagerly in the silence, "I'm engaged!" Harry announced and his friends broke out in applause.

"Well done mate! If only Neville here could do the same." Ron shot Neville a crooked smile. They had all been joking for months now that it was due time he proposed to Luna.

Neville blushed and leaned in, everyone else leaned in as well.

"Between us, I have a ring...I'm just getting up the guts to you know...ask her." He said looking to Harry as if he would somehow give him the courage.

Harry sat down and was about to help his friend out but Hermione had come in, along with Luna and Ginny each smiling at Harry. "We heard the news! Congrats!" Hermione said grinning from ear to ear.

Ginny nodded, "It's about bloody time."

Luna laughed softly, "Perhaps the inappropriate touching in public places will now stop?" This caused everyone to burst out in laughter, and Harry to blush.

"Hey! That was only once!" He said.

Ron just rolled his eyes, "More like five." Harry blushed a deeper shade of red.

They all laughed some more before all eyes fell on Harry, "Come on Harry! We wanna hear what happened!" Hermione said eagerly.

"Yah, you two are quite an...interesting...pair" Luna said agreeing.

Harry laughed nervously. "Well," he began "It all started about a week ago at Malfoy Manor..."

Harry stood at the iron gates of the manor, and he was terrified. Sure he'd faced Voldemort, but this was a whole new kind of terror.

"What do you want, Potter?" A voice sneered at him.

"I would like to ask you a formal question of importance." It was now or never.

Lucius Malfoy was out of Azkaban for a week while he received treatment for his muggle illness. If he was going to do this, there would be no better time. The gates creaked open and Harry could see the path that lead to the manor. He walked on. Harry was sure if Draco could see him, he would have given himself a heart attack laughing. Harry took a few deep breaths as he approached the door, only to have it opened by none other than Narcissa Malfoy. He'd been expecting a house elf and he was in shock, this was certainly not going well. "

Erm...Hello." he managed to sputter out.

"Potter." She acknowledged him, and lead him into the house.

The manor looked somewhat like Harry expected, depressing color scheme, pompous tapestry, and decade old furniture. Check, check and check. They approached a room and Narcissa motioned for him to enter. Harry entered somewhat warily. Lucius Malfoy sat at a desk, his back to Harry.

Harry couldn't even say anything, he was nervous to say the least.

"For Merlin's sake Potter why don't you get your wand out of your bloody arse and-"

"I came to ask you for your son's hand in marriage." It came out in one fell swoop and Harry somewhat sighed in relief. He had done what he intended to do. Lucius, on the other hand, nearly fell out off his chair. He was clearly not expecting such a request.

"What?" He asked Harry, dumbfounded.

"Well, I asked you if I could marry your son and then you nearly fainted." Harry said starkly. The nerves and jitters were gone, and now all that remained was just pure sarcasm. Lucius sneered, leaning up against his desk.

"No, what made you think I would say yes." Lucius sneered at his only somewhat-former rival.

Harry didn't even bat an eyelash, "I didn't think you would. But before you answer you should consider your son's happiness." Lucius scowled at him, Harry bit back a smirk. When Draco scowled at him, he knew he had won.

"Don't lecture me about my own son. Why would you even come here?" This time

Harry didn't even try to hide his smirk, "Because this is some old custom, and that sort of stuff means a lot to him so therefore it means a lot to me." Lucius looked pissed, but something made his expression calmer, "Him...happy with you?" He scoffed. "Get out of my sight."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm still going to propose. It would mean a lot to him if you said yes." Harry said on his way out. They walked in silence back to the front door.

"May I see it?" She asked in a matter of fact manner.

"See what?" Harry asked a confused expression on his face.

"The ring." She replied impatiently.

"Oh-" he said fishing it out from his pocket. He'd just been on his way back from the jewelers. He handed the black velvet box to her and even she could not hide her surprise.

"It's so simple." She scoffed.

"Not really, hold it in the light." Harry said. She took it out of the box and held it up and the appearance of the ring changed from that of platinum to the shimmer of emeralds. She gasped, then regaining her composure.

"This ring's quality is high enough that it could sit comfortably on my son's finger." She added cooly before putting the ring back in the box and handing it back to Harry. "

"Treat it well." She said opening the door.

"I will," Harry replied before leaving the manor a bit more nervous then when he entered.

"Holy shit. Harry you're a bloody genius. you just owned Malfoy at his own game!" Ron gave Harry a crooked grin.

"Ron!" Hermione said shooting her fiancée a wary look.

"Don't you think you went a little..overboard?" She asked Harry, raising her eyebrow.

"Whatever," Ron interjected "It's not like he's going to start calling him Dad and visit the Manor all the time." At this Ron and everyone started to laugh hysterically at Ron's joke, everyone imagining that scenario, even Harry had to laugh.

"Oh, but do continue please! I find this all so interesting!" Luna asked smiling. Ron and Harry shot Neville a glance which made him blush. Hermione glanced at Ron, Harry decided the story should continue. "So, what happens next is what happened today...and well...it's interesting."

"Draco, you ready yet?" Harry called from the couch. He emerged in the door frame, dressed in very formal attire.

"As much as I do love fancy dinners, do we have to? Oh Merlin, I'm starting to sound like you." Harry looked away from the muggle TV, sometimes he forgot just how handsome his boyfriend was. Harry corrected himself, fiancee, well it would be after tonight anyways, hopefully.

Draco wore a dark grey muggle suit, the collar of the dress shirt underneath it undone, and he wasn't wearing a tie. His hair was short,and combed back. A few stray pieces managed to fall from it lightly floating around his face.

"Have I got something on me?" Draco asked looking at his suit, he must have noticed Harry staring at him.

"No, it's nothing. Besides, you make sounding like me out to be such a horrid thing. " Harry said.

"Oh, because it is." Draco said back smirking a little.

"So are we going or not?" He added as an afterthought.

"Yah, I'll be ready in a sec, just gotta find that damned jacket." Harry said as casually as he could. He was wearing a simple black suit with a simple black tie, nothing too fancy. Only he had taken his jacket off, it was uncomfortable after all, and now he had to go find it. He checked in the kitchen, were he found it draped over a chair by the door, he quickly pulled it on as he ran out the door, he didn't want to be late for this date.

They were seated at a very upperclass muggle restaurant in London, Draco sipping his wine casually and talking about various topics. All was well, that is, until the waiter came in.

"Well hello, I'm Dolli and I'll be your server today what can I start you off with?" she said looking at Harry.

"I'll have the Tortellini in the Alfredo sauce." Harry said giving her his menu.

"What about you handsome?" She said looking at Draco, who restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"I'll have the Shrimp Carbonara with the angel hair pasta." He said casually.

"Sure thing." She said grinning at him. As she walked away Harry glared at her, she was just a muggle after all. Draco laughed into his wine glass.

"What's so funny 'handsome'?" Harry asked imitating their server.

"The look on your face, who would have thought Harry Potter could get so jealous? Well, I am a worthy prize." He said grinning from ear to ear, Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"What ever shall I do with all this beauty?" Draco said half-mockingly.

"Shove it up your arse." Harry responded cooly.

Draco smiled and leaned towards Harry, "You would like that wouldn't you?" he cooed.

Harry chuckled, "Only from you." This made Draco smile and lean back in his chair. they were interrupted by a small coughing noise.

"Refills anyone?" Dolli said looking at Draco. "No thank-you." Draco said politely.

"You sure?" she said leaning in closer to him. His deamnor remained unchanged.

"He said no thank-you." Came a venomous reply from the other side of the small table.

The waitress frowned and left, "Now I remember why I'm gay." Harry said shaking his head causing Draco to snort. "I can see why." Harry laughed in spite of himself, he wasn't going to let some creepy lady ruin this night.

They talked for a few minutes about Quidditch and who they thought was the best seeker. "Alright here's the Tortelleini and here's the Carbonara for you...feel free to call if you need anything else." She said batting her eyelashes at Draco.

Harry was giving her such a glare that it would have rivaled even one of Molly Weasley's.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Draco said nonchanlatly.

"Well if the need-" She started to respond.

"I believe my boyfriend said that he's fine." Harry said through clenched teeth.

Draco snickered as he watched her walkaway.

"What are you smirking at?" Harry said a little bitterly.

"The fact that you're so possessive...I think I see a little Slytherin coming out in you."

Harry smiled at him, "Only a trait you bring out."

Draco smiled, "Maybe I should stick around then."

Harry smiled back, going for the ring, "Draco listen you see I-" He stopped short eyes wide as he felt an empty pocket where the ring was supposed to be. He quickly checked the other side, but nothing. No box no ring. Nothing.

"Where is it?" He said in a panicked voice patting himself down.

"Where's what?" Draco said confused.

"Oh Merlin not now! How could I have possibly lost it!" Harry said standing up and looking around, only to find there was no velvet box to be found.

"What did you loose?" Draco asked.

"It's important-I was holding onto it for Neville!" Harry lied.

"Is it at home?" Draco asked trying to calm Harry down.

"I-I don't know!" Harry said panicking. Draco took some money out of his pocket and threw it on the table. Grabbing Harry and tugging him out of the restaurant into a back alley where they apparated in front of their door. Harry fumbled for his keys flinging open the door and rushing inside He couldn't have lost it. He began frantically checking all over the kitchen. Draco followed him-unsure of what they were looking for. He stepped on a black velvet box, he didn't recognize it so he knelt down to pick it up. Whatever had Harry this worked up had to be very important.

"Is this it?" Draco called to Harry who was tearing apart the living room. Harry rushed over to find Draco on his knee holding a small velvet box up to him. He started laughing.

"What's so funny? You looked like you were freaking out a minute ago." Draco asked him confused.

"You'll see," Harry said pulling Draco to his feet.

"Now you stand here, I'll take that." He said gently taking the velvet box from his boyfriend. Harry knelt down and it hit Draco like a ton of bricks.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?" Harry said smiling up at Draco who was flushing more then normal.

"I-you...well yes of-of course!" Draco managed to sputter out. Harry took Draco's and and removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Draco's ring finger. The ring seemed to glow brighter and then faded back to normal. It was a shinning platinum ring inlaid with emeralds that only appeared if the ring was turned a certain way. It had cost Harry a fortune but the look on Draco's face was priceless as he stared at it open mouth.

"Harry..." He said softly looking at his fiancee. His fiancee. The words hit Draco and he pulled Harry to his feet and hugged him so tightly.

"I love you." He said.

Harry laughed lightly, "I love you too. Draco Potter." Draco pulled back.

"You know that's not happening." He said, causing Harry to chuckle.

"But Harry Malfoy totally is." Harry made a face which caused Draco to laugh. they both got a bit more serious as Harry leaned in and stroked Draco's cheek. Caressing the skin, he pulled Draco towards him and their lips met in a passionate kiss, "Hell drinks with Hermione and Ron can wait, this is much more important." He thought turning all his attention back to Draco-his fiancee.

"That was so romantic!" Luna said dreamily, resting her head in her hand.

"Where is your fiancee anyways?" Hermione said glancing around.

"He had some business to finish up, something important he had to see to." Harry responded nonchalantly.

"Saw too." Draco said appearing behind Harry.

"Blimey why do you always do that?" Harry asked greeting his fiancee with a quick kiss.

"Just how we Slytherins are." Draco responded pulling a chair up next to Harry.

"So what business?" Ron said trying not to glare.

"Things." Draco said as Harry slung an arm around Draco's shoulders, Draco leaning into Harry.

"Kinda shady if you ask me Malfoy." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sorry, beer makes him angry..or lovey dovey...you can never really tell which." They all laughed.

Harry and Draco caught each other's glances and leaned into kiss before they were interrupted by a "Hey! Obey the rules!" said a drunker by the minute Ron. They sighed, they all had agreed not to kiss in public since it freaked them all out. No one wanted to see their childhood friends tongue's in someone else's mouth after all. Everyone had to obey the rule Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna and Dean and Ginny.

"Who slipped it in his drink?" Harry asked. His gaze falling on a giggling Ginny.

"Ok, I admit it." She said owning up to the fact she'd put a Beer Better into her brother's drink. Beer Better was a Weasley Wizard Wheeze that made a person go through the stages of becoming drunk much more quickly than it actually took.

"Oi You were late! Why were you late?" Ron said to Harry, who blushed. Draco rolled hie eyes. "We were having sex Ronald."

Ron nearly choked on his beer. "To much info. Way to much. So-then. Why were you late?" He said glaring at Draco. Draco huffed.

"Fine..." He grumbled taking a velvet maroon box out of his pocket and giving it to Harry, "Your friends never quit do they?" He whispered in Harry's ear. Harry opened it revealing an exact replica to Draco's ring except gold instead of platinum and rubies instead of emeralds. Draco gently took the ring and glided it onto Harry's finger, followed by a kiss that had been previously interrupted.

"Hey no-!" Ron started before he was cut off by his own fiancee, Hermione. Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck sighing contently. All the girls were ogling the romantic moment while Ron, Neville and Dean preferred to avert their eyes. When the moment was over all the girls made Harry and Draco show them the rings. Even the guys had to admit they were stunning, not to gaudy not to simple.

"Is there an enchantment on it?" Ginny asked, holding Harry's ring in her hand. "I think there is." Hermione said holding Draco's in hers. "There is. But it's our secret." Draco replied.


	3. The Wedding

He could hear the soft hums of the violins, the familiar voices laughing and talking. He couldn't hear the one he wanted to hear the most; his soon-to-be husband.

Draco.

"Mate, you ok?" Ron asked laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yah man I'm fine, just nervous." He said leaning against a wall.

"Worried about him running away?" Ron asked leaning up against the wall next to his best friend.

Harry shook his head no.

"It's not like that...I just...what if I say something stupid? What if I mess up?" Harry said running his hand through his actually neat hair.

"Quit that out." Ron said knocking his hand away.

"If you mess up your hair Hermione and Draco'll be pissed. But there's really nothing to worry about, hell you faced Voldemort and kicked his ass! Are you really worried about stumbling over a few words?" He asked Harry.

"No, it's just...I want to see him...I wish he was here...no offense Ron but your advice sucks." Harry said shooting his best friend a half smile.

"Yah, I know. You ready?...he'll be pissed if you're not up there waiting for him when he walks down the aisle." Ron said returning the half smile.

"I'll be out in a minute." Harry said leaning his head back against the wall.

Ron walked to the doorway, he paused and turned around.

"Alright just don't take to long." Then walked away.

Harry fought the urge to run his hand through his abnormally tamed hair. iyt had taken Hermione forever to get his hair like this at Draco's request.

Draco.

He loved him so much, so much. When he wasn't by his side it felt like a piece of him was gone, well the sarcastic and self-absorbed side anyways. But against most people's ideas Draco was actually somewhat kind. It came it bursts, like sunlight on a cloudy day. But those times it did manage to find a gap and shine through it was amazing, words could never even come close. Those grey eyes filled with warmth and a small smile and the faintest tints of blush on pale skin. It took Harry's breath away.

Harry took a deep breath and stood up straight walked to the mirror and checked his appearance before he walked out the door and on to the rest of his life.

"We're ready!" Hermione said knocking lightly on the door.

"As am I, come in." Draco said still staring into the mirror.

"You look lovely." Hermione said smiling at him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"As do you lovely ladies." Draco said smiling at them.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all wearing the same dress in different colors. the dress was a fitted silk garment that came just above the knees where it tapered in. It was one shouldered and that shoulder was decorated with small flowers. Hermione's dress was a deep blue and half her hair was tied back with a beautiful crystal piece that shone it the light. Her make-up was light and she looked stunning. Ginny was wearing the light pink one which made her skin seem to glow and her hair was tied up in a simple bun which was adorned with flowers. Of course, Luna was wearing the sunlight yellow gown her long hair flowing freely flowers woven in.

"You look so handsome too!" Ginny said smiling wide.

It was true, Draco looked ravishing. He was wearing a dark grey suit that seemed to almost shimmer in the light. Underneath the suit was a black button down dress shirt accompanied by w white silk tie. His blonde hair in the usual fashion, swept back and a few pieces floating lightly around his delicate features.

"Wait..." Luna said grabbing some gardenias from the table where they lay.

She reached up and tucked them lightly behind his ear.

"Perfect." She said smiling at him.

He checked his appearance in the mirror, skeptical of the results.

The flowers were not to feminine as he thought.

There were three and the seemed to pull everything together making his look less cold and edgy. The flowers seemed to make it softer and even he couldn't say that they didn't look good.

"Alright, come on!" Hermione said clapping her hands and shooing everyone out of the dressing room.

"Oh Harry! Look at you! You look mighty handsome I must say!" Molly said clasping her hands together.

"Thanks, you look great too." Harry said smiling at her.

Mrs. Weasley looked around the room at the couples that were to follow after them as she walked Harry down the aisle.

"Alright now; Hermione...Ron? RONALD WEASELY!" She said very loudly.

Her son appeared with a cookie in his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing! You'll get crumbs on your good robes!" She scolded.

She shuffled him into place next to his wife Hermione, he was wearing a simple black suit like everyone else and his tie matched his wife's dress.

"Now Luna and Neville you two follow behind." She said swinging them into place behind her son and his wife.

"Then Ginny and Dean." She said shuffling her daughter and long time boyfriend at the end.

She walked back up and signaled the violinists to start fading into the correct song.

"You all look lovely!" She said as an after thought swiveling her head around.

Just on cue she started walking Harry down the aisle.

"Harry's a lucky man." Andromeda said from the door way.

Draco turned around offering her a smile smile as he played with the ring in the box.

"I think I am in this case." He said.

"Well, no one's going to be able to get married if one of the grooms are missing are they?" She said offering him a warm smile.

"Come on then. It's time." She said offering out her hand.

Draco crossed the room and took it.

Harry was standing there at the alter waiting and waiting; until he heard it.

The familiar wedding march.

Hearing it everyone stood up and turned.

And there stood Draco who slowly looked up and met Harry's gaze; he was even blushing.

He looked stunning, he always did to Harry anyways but now so more than ever.

Harry was no longer nervous about exchanging vows, in his mind he had already won.

Harry looked brilliant. His hair was neatly gelled back with a small wave in it and you could faintly make out his infamous scar. He was wearing a plain black tux that framed his body magnificently and Draco wondered how on Earth he deserved that man.

Then he realized it was only a few more steps until the end of the aisle.

Andromeda let go of his arm and kissed him on the forehead and walked to her seat.

Harry offered Draco his hand and without any hesitation Draco took it.

Draco had stepped up and now stood his hands in Harry's; grey eyes meeting green.

It was a beautiful scene, the trees blew softly in the gentle English breeze at the small vineyard which they had booked for the wedding. It was a sunny spring day, and the suns rays shone through the fluffy clouds which floated overtop the beautiful vineyard.

"Dearly beloved," Arthur began "We are gathered here today to join these two men in holy matrimony. Their love is a testament that even through the darkest times there is always a glimmer of hope and a shoulder to lean on. But even as they wed now their struggles will not end, just as they will not walk alone."

Harry was trying to pay attention he really was, but with Draco looking at him like that how could he? The cold grey eyes were unusually warm and they actually looked a little teary which was very unusual for the Malfoy heir.

"Now, for the exchanging of the vows. The rings?" Arthur said motioning to the pair.

They each pulled the other's ring out of their pockets.

Draco also pulled out a folded piece of parchment which Harry had not been anticipating which caught him off guard.

Draco took a cleansing breath before beginning, "Harry; First and foremost I love you and sometimes I don't think I say it enough, and it's really hard for me to not be an arse and express my emotions which is what I'm struggling at doing right now."

He looked up to see Harry's emerald green eyes on his.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me; you sacrificed so much to be with me and I still wonder how on Earth I deserve you. You're so sweet and funny, you're not afraid to speak your mind and you're caring not to mention handsome. If all those time turners hadn't been destroyed I'd go back and tell my former self to kiss you instead of hex you. To kiss you and never let you go ever. But I'd be afraid that would muck up how things are now. I love waking up next to you every morning, I love you in the morning...well I love you always. And I hope for as long as I live I get to wake up next to you: the man I love."

Draco looked up again and he could see the tears welling up in Harry's eyes, but only barely because of the tears in his own.

"Alright now Harry if you would start." Arthur said gesturing to the rings.

"I, Harry James Potter, take you Draco Lucius Malfoy for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Harry said trying to choke back tears as he took the silver ring and slid it onto Draco's slim finger.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you Harry James Potter, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Draco repeated, tears flowing freely as he slid Harry's ring onto his finger.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic I pronounce you husband and husband; you may kiss the groom.

Neither needed to be told twice.

Harry pulled Draco towards him; his arms latching around Draco's slim waist as he leaned him backwards their lips meeting as Harry continued to dip Draco.

Harry's lips were warm and welcoming as they met Draco's.

His husband Draco's.

Harry pulled Draco back up and the newly weds laced their fingers together as they walked back down the aisle and onto the rest of their lives together.

They would walk hand-in-hand through the trials and tribulations, through joy and sorrow.

Together as one; for the rest of their lives.


End file.
